marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Composite Captain America
'Personality' 'Attributes' 'Powers' Naturally Enhanced Physiology : Even before going through the super soldier treatment, Steve's body and mind were already considered the representative of optimal human condition. This is due to him possessing a rare gene which would only manifest in one in a billion people after millions of years of evolution. This combine with a revolutionary diet, specialised exercised at an intense level, and biofeedback treatments, he represents the pinnacle of human evolution, borderline on super human level. *'Optimal Human Strength :' Steve is as strong as a human can be without being considered a superhuman. He is capable of lifting multiple times his own weight, up to 1000 kg level. He would be able to lift objects on his own that would normally require multiple men, such as a heavy motorcycle, a large animal as-well as surpass any peak human feat of strength. This enables him to : punch an enemy through a thick concrete wall, break/bend steel objects, bench-press greater than a ton, send people flying with his strikes, etc. His striking strength is estimated to have equivalent power to 0.005 tons of TNT, which is enough to destroy a large room. He is also capable of overpowering dozens of men at once wrestle, even out strength wild-animals such as a Gorilla (which can be as strong as 10 mans), and Large Bear. **'Optimal Human Leaping Ability :' This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap over a dozen meters in a single bound and over a hundred meters into the air without a running start and still land safely. This power proves its usefulness the most when he is trying to cover his distance with his opponents or when he is trying to escape from them. **'100% Muscle Usage :' Considered as a special ability which Steve's rare gene grants him, this ability allows him to completely use every muscle in his body, while under normal conditions most humans use only 20%. This means that he can argument his strength by a magnitude of 5 when the situation call for it, though at the cost of him experiencing some pain after the use. When using in concussion with his second special ability, his strength might even increase by a hundredfold. *'Optimal Human Speed :' Steve possesses immense speed, borderline on super human level. He is so fast that he can move far faster than the eye can follow, which would require him to be able to move at subsonic+ speed, or anywhere between Mach 0.5 to Mach 0.9 (171.5-308.7 m/s), he can also swim at speed around this level, albeit with greater effort. With this sort of speed, he could easily catch-up or outrun modern vehicles moving at their max speed, likely to always be first in running-races even when pick against the fastest animals in the planet, etc. **'Optimal Human Reflexes :' Steve possesses a reaction time considered to be at the peak of human evolution and borderline on super human level. This reactions allow him to catch the fastest moving arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks from low level speedsters, and dodge bullets or objects moving at multiple times the speed of sound with ease. He is stated to possesses subsonic+ reflexes, or anywhere between 0.00583 to 0.0032 seconds **'Optimal Human Agility :' Steve's agility is of a superior standard, even among the finest peak human level athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of acrobatics. Even his dexterity is much better than the likes of an ordinary man, enabling him to move with perfect balance, flexibility, and accuracy. He is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly, which allows him to be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *'Optimal Human Durability :' Steve possesses a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person, at the pinnacle of human evolution and borderline on super human level, which entails that he is capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, he can take getting beaten by a thick metal baseball bat and it would break while he wouldn't even receive a bruise, falling a dozens of stories from a building, getting shot in fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse on top of him, and can survive beatings from super humans without too much trouble. It is stated that if his durability has to be measured by energy in conventional terms, than he can survive a 0.25 tons of TNT exploding in front of his face. **'Optimal Human Endurance :' Steve can endure more physical stress than the average person. He can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings from superhumans that no ordinary man could survive. He can also hold his breath for over 10 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. He can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. **'Optimal Humans Stamina :' Steve's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional stamina and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a day top without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Optimal Human Sensory System :' Steve's natural five senses along with his other senses are pushed at the highest limits of human evolution, meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. He is capable of seeing further and seeing things with more clarity as well as in slow motion, acutely touching ink on a page, hearing small sounds, having a smell capability similar to an animal's and tasting more accurately than normal members of their species. *'Accelerated Healing Capacity :' Steve's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human evolution, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) in his body is constantly fighting off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to all infections, diseases and disorders, also Steve cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. **'Optimal Human Longevity :' Steve ages at an extremely slow rate due to his unusually healthy cells. In addition, this power would activate when he is in his young-adult years and he'd look far younger than he should. It is theorised that he can live up to a few hundreds years, and even then he would still retain the abilities and powers of a man at his prime. *'Maximum Brain Capacity :' Steve can access 100% levels of the brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. He is able to think in ways that he could never have imagined or understood before. He can also remember things he has forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations he is in. **'Optimal Human Intelligence :' Steve's mental performance and intelligence operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. He can also quickly analyse multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history. **'Maximum Concentration Capacity :' Steve can use 100% of his concentration, allowing him to push his physical and mental capabilities to its maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. *'Adrenal Activation :' The second special ability which his gene grants him, Steve is capable of increasing his heartbeat at his will, activating his adrenal glands for as long as he want, increasing his strength, speed, reflexes, and the ability to withstand pain. His senses also become sharper and his mind would become clearer. **'Hysterical Strength :' His strength is greatly heightened when the adrenaline is flooding his blood, around 20 times that of his original strength. With his enhanced strength, he is capable of lifting large vehicles which he can't before such as a small semi-trailer truck, a large car or helicopter, etc. He can also further increase his strength by using all of his muscle, which would make him a hundred times stronger than what he normally is. His striking strength is also enhanced, to the point where it is estimated to be equal to at least 11 tons of TNT, the equivalent power produced when one is trying to destroy a city block. **'Accelerated Perception :' The adrenaline flooding his blood allows his mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, making him able to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. **'Pain Suppression :' During this state, he is capable of surprising his pain at will, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. He can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. 'Abilities'